morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Glories 25
Morning Glories 25, is the sixth and final part of the "Truants" arc, and the second half of the season one finale. The issue was initially solicited for a release on December 19, 2012, but was pushed back until March 27, 2013. The comic comes with three variant covers which, when placed side by side, forms a panorama of the major characters in the forest. Solicitation DOUBLE-SIZED 25th ISSUE – and the Season One Finale! Featuring three interconnected covers by rising superstar RODIN ESQUEJO! Tagline: "8:13" Synopsis Flashback Two Years Ago: Irina is thrown out of The Greenhouse with the rifle on her back. Georgina Daramount is aghast at what she sees, the security staff hunts a scarred and determined Irina in the forest. One Year Ago: Abraham drives up to his camp which has been set ablaze. He runs into the burning building and finds Art and Olivia wounded on the floor. Olivia calls him "father" and apologizes for failing him: "They found us". Abraham rushes through the camp shouting the names of his "children": Megan, Hisao, and Walid. He collapses to his knees in front, and begs god. Georgina Daramount, amused and triumphant, mocks him for the "things we still cling to, even after we've seen all there is". Abraham demands to know where his children are. Daramount assures him that they are fine; they have been taken to the academy and subjected to Nine's "curriculum". Abraham is incensed, they had an agreement. Daramount replies that the agreement was nullified when Abraham sent the Truants to infiltrate the academy. Daramount slaps Abraham across the face, asking if he knows what Irina did to her father. She says that the Headmaster showed Abraham kindness and mercy when Abraham "spat in his face", but his benevolence is spent. Abraham smirks that the headmaster is going to kill him "after all, then". Daramount calmly replies that the Headmaster gave his word, "and his word cannot be broken". They are not going to kill Abraham, they are taking his son. Abraham, panicked, protests that they can't. Daramount responds that they can do anything they see fit to do. It took them a year to find the camp, but now the whole world is theirs. They will have all his children: the ones of his blood, the children of the camp, and the ones he's been hiding from them (presumably the Glories). Abraham promises that he will find a way to stop them and end this, Daramount responds "There is no end to this Abraham, you know this better than any of us." and suggests that he says his goodbyes in the time left. A series of scenes from the past: Ike killing Abraham; Casey receiving her MGA acceptance letter; Hunter reading his letter to his mother's grave; Zoe at a funeral; Jade in jail; Hisao looking at the Tokyo tower; Abraham being led through the basement of the academy in chains. One Month Ago: Vanessa Richmond, Ian, Fortunato, Akiko, Guillaume, and Brendan are meeting in the basement to discuss saving Abraham from the academy. Fortunato and Guillaume are leery of Vanessa's plan (though Fortunato is more polite about his doubt). Brendan (who was recruited by Vanessa in light of Irina's exile), leaps to Vanessa's defense. Ian protests that she shouldn't have brought in an "outsider", but Vanessa is no longer following Irina's orders. Their time is limited: she thinks that the arrival if the new entrants will allow the academy to have Abraham killed "since they can't kill him themselves". She asks the group who's in. Akiko is the first to agree, which angers Ian. Moreover, she has an idea for a distraction. A series of scenes from the past: Daramount's chalkboard exploding; Daramount interrogating Akiko; Brendan escaping and disabling the guards; David's fingers through Brendan's head; Vanessa in a cell; Nine injecting Akiko; Brendan in a body bag; Casey arriving at the academy. Irina is sitting cross legged by a creek with her rifle in front of her. Suddenly she levitates. She hears a snap and immediately the rifle is in her hands and she is aiming at a startled Ian. Ian tells her that "it's over", Vanessa's plan has failed and Akiko was captured. Irina gloats that she had warned Ian. Ian wants to know how they're going to save everyone and what the endgame should be. Irina replies that there "is no end to this game, Ian -- This game is all there is". Now that Vanessa is out of the picture, Irina gets to "play it my way". A series of scenes from the past: Hunter, Zoe and Hisao soaked by the pouring rain in the dark; Gribbs confronting Daramount about the missing children; Irina and Ian rescuing Vanessa; Zoe being shot in front of Hunter; Vanessa, Irina and Ian in the woods; the Truants and Hunter in the Temple; Guillaume restraining Hisao; Hunter being shot through the shoulder; Jun performing the ceremony; David's fingers through Jun's head; David touching Akiko; Hisao running towards the pillar of light; the guards capturing Ike and Jade; Ike shooting Gribbs; Ike threatening a terrified Jade. Now Dr. Ellsworth leans down and offers Hunter a hand up. Hunter comments that he never thought he would be glad to see a teacher, but she corrects him, she's not a teacher. Hunter mumbles that she looks familiar, asks for help, and mentions that Irina shot him. However, when he tries to show her, he is completely unwounded (despite the blood and the hole in his shirt). Dr. Ellsworth appears unsurprised and urges Hunter to hurry. Hunter races after her. When Dr. Ellsworth tells him that she is Jade, he is nonplussed and tries to dig for an explanation. Frustrated, Dr. Ellsworth says that she could take the time to explain everything, but then "All your friends - and everyone you ever cared about, in the entire world - will die". Hunter accedes and follows her deeper into the woods ruefully saying that he thought he might be "entitled to a little explanation". Dr. Ellsworth smirks at this, that phrase reminded her of "someone else". In the basement, Ike is holding a gun to Jade's head and demanding an explanation. Abraham asks Ike to put the gun down, but Ike tells him to shut up. He holds Jade tighter and tells her that Abraham could answer all the questions she had in the cave: What are they trying to do to us here? Why Us? What is this place? Abraham protests that they don't have time. Ike retorts that if the faculty arrive, he's in a good position. Abraham replies that it's not the faculty that Ike should be worried about; all Abraham has done was to protect Ike and that Ike needs to run as far and as fast as he can, Irina's coming for him. Vanessa, Ian, Irina, and Guillaume are in the woods watching the pillar of light. Ian asks if that is supposed to happen and Irina replies that it is certainly not part of the plan. Guillaume concludes that something has gone wrong and Vanessa agrees: Akiko and Fortunato should have met up with them by now. Irina says it doesn't matter. Vanessa is confused, "to get Abraham away from here, we have to all..." but Guillaume interrupts her and demands that Irina tells them the truth. Irina tries to quiet him, but Guillaume reveals that Irina never planned to rescue Abraham, she wants to kill his son instead. Ian and Vanessa are incensed at the lies but Irina apologizes and explains that she did not tell them since they would not have understood, but that "killing the son of Abraham is the only way to save this world! He is the key to ending our suffering. And Abraham's weakness is what prevents it". She points out that following the adults had cost Vanessa Brendan, and almost cost Ian Akiko. Irina claims that all the teachers (both in the camp and in the school) only have an imperfect understanding of the children and their powers. Hisao runs towards the pillar of light and enters the ruined school. Fortunato staggers out with an unconscious Akiko in his arms. Hisao demands to know what happened, but Fortunato just replies that he is sorry. Hisao races down the stairs and finds Jun in a pool of his own blood. He embraces and comforts his brother. Dr. Ellsworth and Hunter arrive at a clearing with a raised platform, a door, a desk, and an inverted bag of leaves hanging unsupported. Hunter asks what this is doing at a boarding school. Dr. Ellsworth replies that "it's not a boarding school, it's a monastery". While Dr. Ellsworth is trying to guide Hunter to stand in a marked circle, he is instead distracted by the details of the scene. On seeing the circle, he protests: the last time he stood in a circle, it ended badly. Dr. Ellsworth assures him that this one is different, it will send everyone "back to where they're supposed to be. In time". Hunter says that this was also Irina's plan to rescue Abraham but Dr. Ellsworth tells him that Irina was lying about the rescue and that the people are not yet in position to implement her real plan. Resigned to his enforced ignorance and the importance of the situation, Hunter agrees to step into the circle. He only has one last question: "Who built this stuff?" As the light surrounds him, Dr. Ellsworth replies "you did". Hisao is holding Jun as he's dying. Jun's memories start coming back and he remembers his true name along with their shared past. He marvels that Hisao came back for him. Hisao apologizes for failing him, he arrived too late. Jun replies that it's "never too late", then dies in his arms. Irina's group has reached the school walls and reminds them all that they should use as much force as necessary. Vanessa protests, they're not there to kill people. Irina promises that if they trust her, "when all this is over... we will be safe, together. And all of this will be over". But Fortunato arrives with Akiko in his arms and proclaims that they have already failed. They ask what happened and Fortunato explains that Akiko tried to stop the sacrifice and save "him". Ian is focused on Akiko's condition, but Irina is only interested in whether Jun actually died. Guillaume comments that if the sacrifice didn't happen, the change in time will be unpredictable. Irina sprints into the school and through the basement as a bright white light starts to envelop the scene. Ike closes the door of Abraham's cell, and accuses Abraham of using Irina as a distraction. Abraham protests that he's not stalling, and the door won't stop her. He mentions that Irina was from his camp and that she is coming to kill Ike. Ike points out that even though he killed Abraham, Abraham is still there. He demands to know how Abraham is still alive despite Ike's memory of stabbing him. Abraham attempts to calm him down and asks what happened after the murder. Ike remembers burning the will and the photo, sitting down, then Abraham arriving and telling him what to do. He remembers a level of understanding that is now missing "like half of me doesn't remember something". Abraham reveals that the reason he doesn't remember the conversation is that it hasn't happened yet. Ike then experiences a series of disjointed scenes: Alicia Wyatt surrounded by people in Brown Robes and wearing Volto Losanghe masks saying "In the end, the solution was breathtakingly clear. The Old ones had abandoned us... so we created our own gods"; Ike in a pit of snakes; a ferocious dog; Ike begging for answers with blood pouring down his face; Jade on a black background with a massive stomach wound; an old man in a fedora rolling dice saying "Best two out of three"; Ike begging to "make it stop"; Irina replying "I will" with a loud "Crack". Irina staning over an unconscious Ike, rifle in hand. Abraham begs her to not do it. Irina says she wishes there was another way, but a sacrifice is always demanded as she fires her gun. Hunter stands up from the circle asking if "it" worked. The bag of leaves has appeared to fall and scatter. Dr. Ellsworth looks up at the streaks in the sky and responds "hard to say". Hunter asks what happens now and Dr. Ellsworth replies that it's "up to the one person who can still do something about this" and Casey is shown walking out of The Cave. Characters Featured *The Glories **Jade Ellsworth **Ike **Hunter **Hisao Fukayama *The Truants **Irina **Akiko **Vanessa Richmond **Ian **Fortunato Medeiros **Guillaume Sorel *Abraham Supporting *Jun Fukayama *Casey Blevins *Zoe *Georgina Daramount Continuity *The sixteen page introduction arranges many events seen in previous episodes in chronological order: *#Irina getting blasted out of the greenhouse, Daramount's look of horror, and the manhunt for Irina, seen in Morning Glories 23 *#Ike chancing upon Abraham in his own office, and subsequently stabbing him to death, from Morning Glories 24 *#Casey receiving her letter of acceptance from the Academy, as detailed in Issue Morning Glories 16 *#Hunter presenting his letter of acceptance to his mother's grave, seen in Morning Glories 19 *#Zoe attending the funeral of her friend Sarah, from Morning Glories 15 *#Jade in her gothic phase, stewing in a jail cell, as detailed in Morning Glories 17 *#Akiko's explosive distraction, her capture, and Brendan's death in the hands of David, seen in Morning Glories 1 *#Vanessa in a cell, following her capture as detailed in Morning Glories 20 *#Akiko is handed over to Nine, who injects the green injection in her neck. This follows her attack on Daramount, and her half-hearted attempt to escape the classroom, seen in Morning Glories 1 *#Brendan's corpse in a body bag, and Casey's arrival at the Academy, from Morning Glories 1 *#Hunter, Zoe, and Hisao getting soaked in the rain, and Gribbs insisting that Daramount informs the Headmaster of children's disappearance, all detailed in Morning Glories 14 *#Irina killing Zoe, and introducing herself to Hunter, as detailed in Morning Glories 19 *#The group's visit to the Sumerian Tower, recounted in Morning Glories 22 *#Jun's ritual, his immolation by David, Akiko's intervention, and the capture of Ike and Jade, all recounted in Morning Glories 23 *#Ike shooting Gribbs, and threatening to kill Jade, from the previous issue *Daramount's statement "There is no end to this Abraham. You know that better than any of us" echoes Abraham's statement to Reginald Gribbs "But there is no beginning, is there Mister Gribbs? And there is no end. In this nothing ever changes—Not for us anyways". *The basement in which the Truants meet is the same one that they met last time, and where the Glories were plotting. *Ike refers to the conversation he had with Jade in the cave in Morning Glories 17. *The pillar of light is created when David touched Akiko in Morning Glories 23 *Hunter is leery of stepping into another circle, based on his previous experience with "crazy chick Irina", as shown in Morning Glories 23 *A dying Jun Fukayama finally regains his memories, and the twins recall their past lives together, as shown in Morning Glories 9 *Ike demands an explanation from Abraham, wanting to know how he survived death via stabbing, and how was it possible he appeared by Ike's side to help him—with his corpse still on the ground—moments after the murder. This chain of events was first shown in Morning Glories 11 and was fully fleshed out in Morning Glories 24 *Casey exits the cave she entered in Morning Glories 16. Trivia *Vanessa's cell wall has etch marks which represent the number "17". The phrase "Ted was here" was also scratched into the wall. Cover When assembled, the covers form a panorama of the title's major characters in the woods surrounding the academy. The characters are (from left to right): #First cover: Abraham, Vanessa, Hunter, Irina, Nine, Lara #Second cover: Hisao, Guillaume, Pamela, Casey, Georgina, Ian #Third cover: Akiko, Nine, Reginald, Jade, Ike, Fortunato Goofs When Hunter repeats what he did in the Sumerian Tower, he was (incorrectly) shown as being completely silent. In fact, he was supposed to recite the same number sequence he did before. Cultural References Questions Unanswered questions *What ultimate truths was Georgina Daramount referring to at Abraham's camp? *Abraham refers to Daramount as "girl", and Daramount calls him an "old fool" despite them both appearing around the same age. Also, Abraham never appears to age. Why? *What is the agreement between Abraham and the academy? *How/When did the Headmaster show Abraham mercy and Abraham spat in his face? *Why did the headmaster give his word not to kill Abraham? Is this promise the only reason the academy can't "kill him themselves"? *Which son (David or Ike) is the Academy planning on taking? *How is the arrival of the new entrants related to the ability to kill Abraham? *How and why did Hunter's wound disappear? *How does Abraham know Irina's coming? *When Vanessa says that "to get Abraham away from here, we have to all...", they have to all what? *How did Guillaume know Irina's real plan? *Why does Irina think that killing Ike will save the world? *What is Irina's full plan, and why is Dr. Ellsworth trying to prevent it? *What did the academy do to Jun to erase or alter his memories? Answered Questions *How come Daramount accuses Abraham of sending in the Truants when she was the one who gave him the names? How come it took her a year to find the camp when she had been there before? Answer *Who was shot in the basement? Answer *Vanessa says Irina is "picking off guards and blowing up shrines". What "shrines" is she targeting? Answer Quotes References External links *Morning Glories Study Hall #25 at Multiversity Comic *Morning Glories #25 (Digital Comics) at Imagecomics.com *MG 25 TinyChat Category:Issue Category:Irina/Appearances Category:Vanessa Richmond/Appearances Category:Akiko/Appearances Category:Ian Simon/Appearances Category:Guillaume Sorel/Appearances Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Zoe/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Georgina Daramount/Appearances Category:Abraham/Appearances Category:Brendan/Appearances Category:David/Appearances Category:Nine/Appearances Category:Alicia Wyatt/Appearances Category:Cylinder/Appearances Category:Jun Fukayama/Appearances Category:Walid/Appearances Category:Hunter's Office/Appearances Category:Hisao Fukayama/Appearances Category:Fortunato Medeiros/Appearances Category:Reginald Gribbs/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances Category:Art/Appearances Category:Olivia/Appearances